<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Ends by sabinelagrande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942881">The Same Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande'>sabinelagrande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teamwork [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Co-Topping, Collaring Ceremony, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, M/M, Maledom, Manhandling, Multi, Size Kink, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Total Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg, Rachel, and Alex exchange some words; or, What Goes Down Must Come Up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Rachel Horne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teamwork [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is deeply nervous, and also <em>freezing</em>.</p><p>They do own a collar, quite a nice one, actually, but he'd only wear it in a situation like this one, something formal. Consequently, Alex hasn't worn it long enough to wear it in, and it's rubbing against his neck; it's not exactly uncomfortable, but he can't forget that it's there. He also can't forget it's there because Mistress, when she laid out his clothes, didn't lay out any clothes as such, just the collar and a set of leather cuffs. Those are newer; sometimes Sir is driven to insomnia shopping, but this time it ended with these, which are far nicer than Alex would have bought for himself.</p><p>Alex is thinking about what little he is wearing instead of thinking about what he is about to do. Mistress and Sir are waiting in the next room for him, and he has a narrowing window of time to walk in and join them. If he doesn't, they're going to be so disappointed, and dear <em>God</em> he doesn't want to disappoint them tonight.</p><p>Tonight is everything, what they've been working towards, intentionally or not, since Rachel hit on Greg at a party. They stop being Rachel and Alex and Greg; they start being Rachel, Alex, and Greg. The distinction is minor on paper and massive in practice.</p><p>They've talked and talked and talked it out, but the talking part is done. What he needs to do is walk through the door, because there's no turning back now.</p><p>So he does.</p><p>Mistress and Sir are waiting, looking straight at him. Sir is wearing a suit; he's swapped out his usual waistcoat for a burgundy one, and somehow the combination makes him look even taller, which Alex wasn't sure was possible. Alex half-thought that Mistress would wear what she did the first time; she'd worn a flowing, almost shapeless dress, something that was probably from a charity shop. But she's not the person she was then. Tonight she's wearing a dress that's mostly a leather harness holding together soft-looking black fabric, and she looks divine, in the literal sense of the word. The candlelight is helping: just enough to be tasteful, to give this the kind of otherworldly feeling that it deserves.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Sir says, and Alex's cheeks color.</p><p>"Do you understand what's being asked of you?" Mistress says.</p><p>"I do, Mistress," Alex says. He remembers this vividly, even though then, like now, he was petrified.</p><p>"Do you present yourself freely?" Sir says.</p><p>"I do, Sir," Alex says, and it's starting to make him feel better, the predictability of it. He's the one who wrote it, after all, both times; Mistress had gotten embarrassed trying to do it the first time, and the second time, why reinvent the wheel.</p><p>Alex only ever intends to do this twice. The first time, he thought it was the only one, then Greg happened; he doesn't think he'd survive a third, and he's never going to share these two with another sub.</p><p>"Do you require my service?" Alex asks.</p><p>"Always," Mistress says; Sir gives her an affectionate look and adds, "We do." It's off-book, he was supposed to say "I", but nothing seems wrong about it.</p><p>"Do you take charge of me?" Alex asks.</p><p>"Yes," they say at the same time, and from the warm look they exchange, they hadn't planned it.</p><p>Rachel turns to Greg, taking his hands into hers. "Will you go down this road with me?"</p><p>"Yes," he says; he's looking at her like they're deeply in love, and somehow Alex isn't jealous at all. "Will you be my companion?"</p><p>"Yes," Rachel says, like it's the easiest answer in the world.</p><p>"Then it's done," Sir says.</p><p>"It's done," Mistress says.</p><p>They're both looking at him now, and Alex realizes he can pull one thread and unravel the whole thing, tear all of this into pieces in one moment.</p><p>"It's done," Alex says, because he can't imagine possibly wanting to give this up.</p><p>"Knees," Sir snaps, and Alex is there in an instant. He puts his arms behind his back, holding himself upright, even though "proud" is very much not what he is going for.</p><p>"We have some things for you, boy," Mistress says, and she pulls a flat black box from a bookshelf, hidden by the darkness. She walks over to him. "This one first."</p><p>Alex holds out his palms for Mistress to put the box in. "Thank you, mistress," he says, before opening the box. It's a rather large charm, of the kind that clips on. It has Greg and Rachel's names on it, and Alex knows what to do with it.</p><p>"Here?" he says, touching the D-ring on his collar.</p><p>"Of course," Mistress says. "Maybe it'll persuade you to wear it a little more often."</p><p>Alex does <em>not</em> share the observation that Rachel consistently forgets where she puts his collar, including outright losing it; it does sound nice to wear it more. "Thank you so much, mistress."</p><p>Mistress steps back, and Sir is standing there, looking down at Alex, which, of course, makes him seem a million feet tall. He's reaching into his jacket pocket, which does not make him seem less intimidating.</p><p>"I don't have anything for you to wear, but there's this," Sir says, holding up a small bag and tossing it to him. "I want you to keep this within reach at all times."</p><p>"Alright," Alex says, slightly confused; he opens the bag, and it's a heavy silver coin.</p><p>"Notice anything about it?" Sir says.</p><p>Alex takes a closer look at it; it's a trick coin. "There's no tails."</p><p>"There is not," Sir says. He takes a step closer. "Because it's always me or Mistress, and never you."</p><p>The two sides of the coin are identical. There is no separating Sir and Mistress, just the two of them as one thing. Alex likes the idea of that, their orders having no hierarchy, collaborative. His hand closes around the coin; Sir got it exactly. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Good boy," Sir says, a rare thing to hear.</p><p>"Now," Mistress says, looking at Alex intently. "I want you to say what you are."</p><p>Alex takes a breath; he makes himself sit up as straight as he can. "My mistress's boy, collared 29 January 2006, in service to her at her leisure," he says, and the words flow easy as anything; he's been saying them over ten years. "I follow her commands and hang on her words, because she owns me and I love her." He takes another breath, because this is the first time. "Sir's boy, claimed 18 August 2018, to serve until he tires of me. I obey his orders because he is my better." That's supposed to be the end of it, but Alex adds, in a quiet voice, "and I love him."</p><p>"Hm," Sir says. "I think I just got yes-anded."</p><p>Alex falls all over himself to fix it. "I'm so sorry, sir," he says. "I promise I-"</p><p>"Boy, stop having a panic attack," Sir says. He's close enough that it's not even a step before he's in range to stroke Alex's hair. "I thought it was very touching. I think you should tack it on permanently."</p><p>"Oh, thank you, sir," Alex says, more relieved than he can say.</p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Mistress asks.</p><p>Alex doesn't actually know the details, but he knows the thrust. "Everything you say, mistress." Sir is about to say something, and Alex knows his meaning didn't come across. "And you, Sir," he says in the nick of time, and Sir closes his mouth, looking satisfied.</p><p>Mistress walks forward, a swing to her hips. She cups her hand around Alex's cheek, and Alex shuts his eyes; it feels so good to have them touching him kindly, both at once. It's not something he gets often, or ever, really, and he's ready for one of them to haul off and slap him. </p><p>That's not what happens. Mistress hooks her fingers into the ring on his collar and pulls upwards. Alex has to follow her, until she's pulled the collar up almost over her own head, Alex to his full height. She puts her hands on his chest, running them upwards and back down; he badly wants to reach out and touch her, but that's not his lot. He's their thing, an object, a possession, a puppet.</p><p>In the deepest, shaking part of him, the idea that he gets to be that is so overwhelmingly satisfying that nothing else comes close to it. And now he has it twice over; he has no idea why he got so lucky, but he's not going to give it up for anything.</p><p>Sir's arms come around him from behind, encircling his midsection. Sir bends and rests his chin on Alex's shoulder, and he kisses Alex's neck; his beard scratches pleasantly over Alex's skin, and Alex shivers. It's so good that Alex doesn't care whether they're lulling him into a false sense of security or not. They'll take care of him, even when that means treating him poorly; they know how much poor treatment he can take, and how much he wants it.</p><p>Mistress looks over his shoulder at Sir, and Alex can tell they've exchanged some signal. Mistress steps away from him, and Sir prods at his back, more than Sir is already prodding at his back, which is happening sort of in the lower central area.</p><p>"Walk," Sir says, in the same harsh tone that's become so familiar to Alex. Alex steps forwards; it's easy to see where he's going, the bed that's waiting on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Knees," Mistress says, just before he would have reached it, and Alex kneels, waiting for instruction.</p><p>"How does this even come off?" Sir says, in a playful tone, plucking at the leather straps that comprise most of the bodice of Mistress's dress.</p><p>"Stop it," she says, sounding amused. She turns around. "It doesn't come apart. The whole thing just zips off."</p><p>"The old fake harness trick," Sir says. "May I?"</p><p>"I wish you would," Mistress says, holding up her hair. Sir carefully tugs down the zipper, even though it sticks in a few places.</p><p>"I like it better this way," Sir says, when the whole of her zipper is undone; Alex has no way of knowing what she has on underneath it, but it doesn't even matter, not when Mistress is so beautiful.</p><p>"You would," Mistress says, and she sheds her dress like she's stepping out of a cocoon. The sight of her without it makes his breath catch. Rachel doesn't wear fancy lingerie, too practical for it, but the black lace she's adorned with suits her perfectly, follows her curves like a second skin.</p><p>Sir makes an appreciative noise. He runs his fingers over the material. "I'm not going to pretend I'm not proud of myself," he says, and Alex's mouth goes dry at the implication.</p><p>"Alright, fine," Mistress says, smiling at him. "I don't know how you managed it."</p><p>"By knowing your body extremely well and sticking to stretch lace," Sir says. "Come here and let me enjoy it a little."</p><p>Mistress pushes him backwards, and he sits at the edge of the bed; Mistress straddles his lap, and it occurs to Alex that Mistress hasn't given up an inch of ground. Sir is still wearing a full suit, everything but shoes, and Mistress is still every bit his equal in just lingerie- not that with her wearing it it could ever be <em>just</em> lingerie.</p><p>Mistress and Sir are kissing, both of them looking like they're deeply into it. Alex understands completely; he's so turned on that he can barely think, but he's gone to that place where thinking doesn't matter. Nothing in the world matters except waiting here, listening to Sir and Mistress in hopes that they'll give him something to do, make him useful, use him.</p><p>Alex can hear the sound of Sir's zipper; Mistress laughs and says something into his ear, something Alex isn't meant to make out. She kneels up, and he can see Sir's cock beneath her, Sir's hand holding it still. She groans, and Alex has to bite his lip not to echo her; the bottoms of the lingerie are apparently open, and she sinks down onto him without a moment of hesitation.</p><p>Before Mistress can start moving, Sir puts a hand on her thigh. It startles Alex when Sir looks at him, though he can't say why that is. "Boy," he says, beckoning. "Here."</p><p>It's not far enough to really crawl, so Alex sort of shuffles. Sir is pointing to a spot at his side, and Alex moves into it, waiting for instructions. Mistress has started moving, fucking herself in long thrusts. "You don't really think I'll do all the work, do you?" she says, in that playfully challenging way she has sometimes.</p><p>"Oh, what would I be if I intended to make you?" Sir says; he puts his right hand on her hip, and she groans as he starts to thrust up into her. "I just thought we were missing something."</p><p>Mistress smiles, and Alex has to catch himself before he gasps, because she puts a hand in Alex's hair. She laces her fingers through it, just resting them there, like Alex is just something to support herself with. Alex is processing this when Sir puts a hand around the back of his neck. Alex has no idea how to react to something like this, which they've never done before; if Sir and Mistress are having sex, Alex considers himself blessed if he gets to be on the same bed. This is so different, and he doesn't know how to react, what would express how he's feeling right now.</p><p>Mistress's fingernails dig into his scalp as Sir does something particularly good, and Alex loses control of himself, crosses the line where he can think about things like holding back. He <em>moans</em>, completely unreservedly, louder than he should, unable to express himself any other way.</p><p>Mistress laughs, but it's the light, fond one that Alex aches to hear. "Told you he'd like it," Sir says. Alex feels set up, but this is the result, then that's not a problem.</p><p>Sir and Mistress keep moving, their bodies rocking as they push each other closer; they're talking, but Alex can't really process it. He's having trouble handling all of it; he's never felt more <em>loved</em> than he does right now. The two most amazing people he has ever met are letting him in, when they didn't have to, when he doesn't deserve it. These are the people who own him, that he's willingly given himself to, and they are giving him so much.</p><p>"I'm starting to like the crying," Sir says; he doesn't stop, but his hand tightens on the back of Alex's neck.</p><p>"Hard to make him," Mistress says, winded. "I think he likes doing it."</p><p>"Sounds like him," Sir says.</p><p>"We have to stop soon," Mistress says. "I'm too close."</p><p>"You can come as much as you want," he tells her. "You're not the one who has to worry about it."</p><p>"You make a valid point," she says, after a pause. Her fingers tighten in Alex's hair, and Alex makes a noise that has nothing to do with pain. "Then get me off."</p><p>"I love a person who knows what they want," Sir says, smirking.</p><p>Alex is mostly listening to the two of them, his field of vision mostly consisting of legs; he doesn't dare look up, because it might dislodge Mistress's hand from his hair. So he hears rather than sees Mistress coming, the way she moans, a full-throated sound that Alex can feel in his chest. Her fingernails dig in painfully to his scalp, and Alex whimpers, not because it hurts, not at all because it hurts.</p><p>Mistress sags forward, and Sir catches her easily, holding her against his chest. Her hand leaves Alex's hair, and Alex feels a little bereft; Sir takes over, petting him as Mistress gets herself back together. </p><p>Finally Mistress sits back, looking pleased; she ducks in and pecks Sir on the lips. "Well done."</p><p>Sir laughs. "That wasn't even a taste of what I can offer, and you know it."</p><p>"Then good thing I have plenty of time to try the whole menu," she says. "Boy," she snaps, and Alex is ready for it. </p><p>"Yes, mistress?" Alex says.</p><p>She holds out a hand, and he really wants to kiss it, all over, over and over; she wouldn't like that, so he refrains. "Help me up," she says. "You can stand."</p><p>Alex pops to his feet; the new charm on his collar jangles in a pleasing way. He holds a hand out so she can place hers into it, but he also dares to put a hand on her waist to brace her. Sir is a foot and two inches taller than her, and sometimes they do genuinely need assistance. </p><p>Alex couldn't say which is better: Sir, a simply massive person who dwarfs Alex even at six-foot-two and makes Alex feel fundamentally tiny; or Mistress, small next to him but somehow so good at making him seem unwieldy, gangly to the point of uselessness. Having it from both sides, contradictory input, only makes it better, confuses his senses. </p><p>Mistress successfully dismounts, and she drops Alex's hand. She doesn't move away from him, doesn't slap Alex's other hand off her, and Alex, unusually emboldened, doesn't step back, waiting for instruction from here.</p><p>"If I were to ask you what one thing you wanted," Mistress starts, and Alex takes a breath. She smirks. "Just kidding. You'd take twenty minutes to tell me and I don't care about the answer."</p><p>"As you say, mistress," Alex says, which is just what he fills in when she really throws him for a loop; it's been years and she still does it all the time.</p><p>She puts a finger to his chest. "What I want from you is much more important, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Absolutely, mistress," Alex says.</p><p>Alex startles when he's grabbed from behind; he doesn't go far, just smacks into the solid mass of Sir's body, his suit brushing Alex's skin. "I intend to get my fair share too," he says.</p><p>"Oh, please do," Mistress says, grinning. "Between us we're going to eat him whole."</p><p>Alex is breathing heavily, his chest moving in Sir's grip; there is nothing that's ever been invented that he wants more than that, Sir and Mistress to subsume him. "Look at how easy he is," Sir says, dragging his short fingernails across Alex's belly. "All you have to do is promise to be mean to him and he's falling all over himself."</p><p>"Correction," Mistress says, putting a hand around Alex's neck. She tips his chin up with one finger, leaving him stretched out and vulnerable. "You'll find that it doesn't work when other people try it. He's hooked."</p><p>"You're not wrong," Sir says. "So, reckon we should get on with it?"</p><p>Mistress has a look that's almost serpentine, like she's going to open her jaws and devour him; it looks so good on her features that Alex doesn't know what to do with himself. "Oh, yes, definitely," she says.</p><p>Sir all but throws him onto the bed, and Alex lands on his back, looking up at the two of them. Mistress is advancing on him, and Alex just watches her come, wanting desperately for her to spring onto him, tear him to ribbons.</p><p>"Now, boy," Mistress says, and she stops just shy of Alex's reach, much to Alex's disappointment. "What would you say if I told you to fuck me?"</p><p>This is a test, because she says that all the time; it has never mattered to Rachel in the least how the penetration goes. Alex thinks fast. "I wouldn't say anything, mistress," he says. "If you tell me to do something, I just do it as quick as possible."</p><p>Mistress turns to Sir, who has an indulgent, pleased expression, and Alex can feel it in the center of his chest. "That was a very clever answer, boy," she says, leaning over and giving him a kiss that makes him feel like his heart is bursting. She rolls over and lays herself out; she's a vision in the black lace that Sir chose. Alex knows he should be paying more attention, but he can't take his eyes off her.</p><p>This comes back to get him when Sir's hand closes around his ankle; Sir drags Alex towards him, flipping Alex over and pulling and pushing until he's on his hands and knees. Alex has made a choice he hasn't told Sir or Mistress about, and Sir is certainly about to find out. </p><p>"No one told you to wear this," Sir says warningly. He thumps the base of the plug Alex is wearing, one of the bigger ones. It wasn't so much that he was afraid Sir was going to take him with no prep or anything, more that the idea of Sir having to do practically nothing to slide into him was unbelievably attractive.</p><p>"I wanted to anticipate Sir's needs and do as much as possible to assist him," Alex says.</p><p>"Assist me with what, boy?" Sir says, and Alex has to play this carefully, in order to keep Sir happy and the evening on track.</p><p>Alex lets himself tip forwards, dropping his head to the mattress. "With using your property, sir."</p><p>"I still think you're a sneak," Sir says begrudgingly, and Alex knows he's hit it. "But you are correct that that's exactly what I'm going to do, and it certainly doesn't make my life <em>harder</em>, so I'll allow it."</p><p>"You have to watch this one," Mistress says, but she doesn't sound angry or annoyed. "He's a little mastermind when he's left to his own devices."</p><p>Alex gasps as Sir twists the plug inside of him. "Then I don't think we should take our eyes off him," Sir says.</p><p>"I agree," Mistress says. Alex is trying not to make too much noise, but Sir is toying with him, pulling the plug out just far enough for the widest part to slip free before pushing it back inside him. Alex would feel guilty if it didn't feel so good, Sir stretching him that little bit further. He doesn't dare raise his head, but he knows Mistress is watching raptly; she loves to watch it when Sir has his fun with Alex's body. She's been known to offer directions, and nothing about that bothers Alex at all.</p><p>"Enough of that," Sir says, and Alex bites his lip as Sir pulls the plug free. He slaps Alex hard on the ass. "Go to your mistress."</p><p>Alex crawls, because that's the only thing for it. Mistress is beckoning to him; she lets her legs part, and Alex makes a sound low in his throat. Some other time, she's going to laugh him off or Sir is going to shove him out of the way, and Alex is going to let them. He'll still be grateful for whatever scraps he's allowed; he'll always be grateful. They're taking care of him, they've promised that, and both of them know how much he wants to <em>not</em> get his way.</p><p>But this time, for once, Alex knows they're going to embrace him, pull him in with them. Mistress lets him poise himself over her; she puts her hands on his face, pulling it to her and kissing him intently. Alex can feel the bed dip behind him, and Mistress gives him one more kiss before she lets him go.</p><p>"You ready?" Sir asks from behind him, and he's not asking Alex.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Mistress says, smiling. Alex can't help the little noise he makes when she grabs his cock. "Fuck me, boy."</p><p>"Yes, mistress," Alex says quickly, and he lets her lead him to her, putting him in just the right spot so all he has to do is press forward. He pushes into her, and she feels amazing, as she always does, every time up until now and every time moving forward indefinitely.</p><p>"Careful," Sir says, catching him by the hip, and Alex frowns. "You're forgetting something."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Alex says, and he obediently holds still; Sir does push right into him, no hesitation, just slides in where he belongs in one thrust. Alex groans, overwhelmed by it all, both of them taking him together.</p><p>Mistress runs her fingers through his hair. "Oh, he likes that," she says, and she puts a leg around Alex's hip, rocking up against him.</p><p>"What's not to like?" Sir says, and he starts fucking Alex easily, unhurriedly. All of his movements push Alex into his mistress, and it's so good that Alex is probably going to cry. Alex's hips buck forward, and Sir puts a hand on his back. "None of that. You're going to follow me, up until you lose it and start being no help at all."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Alex says, because that sounds perfectly likely.</p><p>Sir puts his big hands around Alex's waist, and he takes charge, just as Alex wants him to. Alex isn't small, but it's still easy for Sir to move him back and forth; he controls Alex's hips, guiding them just as Sir wants them. Alex wants them too, because Sir is doing such a good job, using his boy to fuck Mistress. Alex feels like the conduit between them, and he feels honored to be that, something to link two people whom he loves so much.</p><p>Mistress has a hand laid out above her head, and she looks so beautiful, so untouchable even when he's inside of her. He doesn't know what she sees in his face, but she pulls him down and kisses him. "Good boy," she says.</p><p>"Thank you, mistress," Alex says breathlessly.</p><p>Alex reaches the point of uselessness early on, when Sir gets a better grip on his hips and starts moving faster, fucking him harder; Mistress moans in pleasure, and Alex can't do anything but give in. He just lets himself be moved, does what he's told and nothing more. He feels like he's in his body and out of his head entirely, nothing but a puppet, a toy to be used for their pleasure. It's so good, so indescribably satisfying, that giving in to them feels like the biggest privilege imaginable.</p><p> "Come on, harder," Rachel pants.</p><p>"I'm working on it," Greg says breathlessly. "Fuck, this was a good idea."</p><p>"I told you our boy can be good for some things," Rachel says.</p><p>"He's completely out of it, isn't he," Greg says.</p><p>Rachel runs her finger around the shell of Alex's ear. "Oh yeah," she says. "God, I love him like this."</p><p>"I don't mind it at all," Greg says.</p><p>Alex goes down on his elbows, unable to hold himself up as Sir fucks into him faster. Mistress doesn't push him back up; she just strokes his hair, the side of his face. She's breathing heavily, saying quiet things to him about what a good boy he is, how they're proud of him. At any other time, Alex's first instinct would be to doubt it all, but if Mistress says it, it must absolutely be true.</p><p>Mistress is almost there, and Alex can't even remember what to do but kiss her. She works her hand between them, moving it quickly; she breaks away from Alex's lips to moan, her hips shoving up as much as they can. Alex watches it as she comes, how beautiful she is as her head tips back, her neck one sweeping curve.</p><p>She hasn't even finished when Alex gets pushed deeper into her. Sir bites Alex's shoulder, hard enough that he groans, and Alex can feel Sir pulsing inside of him, coming deep within him. Alex feels full to bursting, so satisfied that he gets to be like the two of them like this; he's so lucky and he doesn't deserve any of it.</p><p>Mistress is talking to him, saying something that sounds pressing, but Alex can't clear his head enough to figure it out. Sir grabs him around his chest, the fabric of his suit stiff but warm. "She said to come, boy," he says into Alex's ear, and it hits Alex like a bolt. He'd forgotten that was a thing he could do, but he works his hips for the barest amount of time, taking both of them in and around him; it's almost nothing before he's coming, still hanging between them.</p><p>Sir finally pulls out, moving back from Alex, and Mistress eases Alex away from and out of her. She doesn't even go far enough to take her hands off him; she just sets him down on the bed on his back, cozying into his side. Sir is back in what feels like moments. He's zipped up his trousers and taken off his jacket; he lays down on Alex's other side. He's a cuddler, and Alex is okay with that, Sir's arms around him when he still feels unmoored from reality.</p><p>"I think that went well," Sir says; he sounds nonchalant but he's not.</p><p>"Mmm," Mistress says, reaching over Alex to run her hand up Sir's arm. "Everything went perfectly."</p><p>"Well, you are the expert," Sir says, and Alex can't see the fond eye roll that Rachel gives Greg. Alex is too busy being more satisfied than he thought he'd ever be in his life.</p><p>Mistress smoothes her hand over Alex's hair, while Sir holds Alex tight against him. They're talking, but Alex lets it wash over him, lets it happen.</p><p>"Did you know this is where it was going?" Greg asks.</p><p>"When I asked you the first time?" Rachel says. "Christ, no. I thought we'd have a little fun and that would be it."</p><p>"It's not great for my ego," Greg says. "I should be more irresistible than that."</p><p>"You have never thought you were irresistible in your entire life, even at your most irresistible," Rachel says. Her face turns sly. "But we'll just say that I decided the first night that I wanted to keep you."</p><p>"I can deal with that," Greg says.</p><p>"Then it transpired that we fell in love," Rachel says.</p><p>"And everything went downhill fast," Greg says.</p><p>"That is not how I remember it," Rachel says, and she makes to kiss him; she's too slow and at the wrong angle, and Greg swoops in for the assist.</p><p>And slowly, warmly, the night draws to a close, Alex and Rachel falling asleep quickly and Greg staying up and watching them. And the next day comes on, and the next, and so on into a torrent of days, a cavalcade of them.</p><p>But in the middle of it, there's three of them together.</p><p>That's the interesting part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it for the series! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Thanks to dizmo for providing rather a lot of moral support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>